DOCTOR WHO
by Xbakiyalo
Summary: Nine letters, nine drabbles. A collection of 100-word pieces with topics beginning with the letters in DOCTOR WHO. Completed!
1. Doctor

**Summary:** Nine letters, nine drabbles. A collection of 100-word pieces with topics beginning with the letters in DOCTOR WHO.

**Warnings:** There may be spoilers in later chapters.

**Author's Notes:** Phew, these are harder to write than I first anticipated! This is to get my creative juices flowing while I work on my longer pieces.

**

* * *

**

DOCTOR

* * *

Doctor.

He couldn't really even remember why he chose that name.

Back then he didn't have anyone to help. Back then he was just playing doctors by himself.

But now his patients are everywhere. The universe is his hospital. There's always someone to help, always someone to save.

But there's also always someone to die, someone to get sick and  
not  
get  
better.

Someone to make him wonder why he chose this name in the first place.

Because he may be the Doctor, and he can change peoples' lives...  
...but he still doesn't know how to bring back the dead.

* * *

A/N If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Next drabble will be up soon.

Anna


	2. Old

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews =) I hope you keep reading!

* * *

**OLD**

* * *

Oh, but he was so old.

It was as if he could feel the years grinding away in his bones. They were there: constant, certain, weighted. Wearing him down.

And these humans, they didn't realise just how much _more_ than them he was. Their lifetime was only his childhood; it hardly seemed worth comparing the two!

And yet, he was ready to give his life for them. This stupid, ignorant, proud race of people was worth more to him than his own existence.

But that was okay, he knew. _Sometimes I think that Timelords live too long._ That was right.

* * *

  
Anna


	3. Choices

**Author's Note:** Three down, six to go!

* * *

**CHOICES**

* * *

There's **always** a choice.

Choose to live, choose to die.  
Choose to run, choose to hide.  
Choose to fight, choose to talk.

Choose to love, choose to hate.

He likes to think that he has a say in every choice he makes. But the truth is, half the time he doesn't even choose the destination he's going to. Some higher power - if such a thing exists - holds him in the grip of something bigger.

Sometimes there is **no** choice.

His nature, his thoughts, his feelings: sometimes they force him to act a certain way. And he is powerless.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed.

Anna


	4. Time

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the kind reviews!

* * *

**TIME**

* * *

Time is such a _relative_ word.

Like he said to Sally (or, like he _read_ to Sally; did he actually come up with that timey wimey business?), time isn't in a straight line. You can go backwards or forwards, or even up and down, straight through and around.

If he was honest, it didn't totally make sense.

Changing time, now _that_ was difficult stuff. There were too many rules he'd learned as a child. Step on a butterfly, change the world: that sort of thing.

But the Doctor doesn't care.  
He was born to break the rules.  
Because it's _fun_.

* * *

Anna


	5. Obsession

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait!

**

* * *

**

OBSESSION

* * *

The Master isn't _exactly_ obsessed with the Doctor.

Actually, that's a lie. He _is_ obsessed the Doctor, that bastard. Always running around after those pathetic earthling creatures and getting all upset when they kick the bucket. What a stupid way to choose to live.

The Doctor could be so much _more_. He could be flying around the galaxies, bringing planets to their knees.

And people think the Master is insane for being obsessed with the Doctor, when the real _stupid_ thing is that the Doctor is obsessed with humans.

No. Obsessed isn't strong enough. Maybe _love_ is the right word.

* * *

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Please leave one if you enjoyed this.

Anna


	6. Run

**Author's Notes:** Kind of spoilers in this one. This is set after 'Doomsday' and before 'Journey's End'.

**

* * *

**

RUN

* * *

Run: the first word he ever said to her.

That word also seems to sum up her time with the Doctor. It was a simple way to live - kept her on her toes if nothing else. Even if they weren't running _from_ something, they still rushed around, eager to see and experience the whole galaxy.

She's still running around now, kind of, here in Pete's World. So many things to do and not enough time.

But there doesn't seem to be any point in running now. The Doctor was always the finish line; the prize.

Now there's no one.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reviewing!

Anna


	7. Waiting

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews and favs! It means a lot to me.

* * *

**WAITING**

* * *

She waited what seemed like forever for him to tell her he loved her.

She stood by his side while he told her about Rose, told her that she was only a temporary passenger on his ship. She was there when he had to leave Joan. She was separated from him for a whole year, telling the whole earth that she loved him.

He liked to think that he knew everything. But he didn't see what was right in front of him.

She waited what seemed like forever for him to tell her he loved her.

But he never did.

* * *

A/N Please leave a review!

Anna


	8. Haunted

**Author's Notes:** Only one more to go!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

* * *

Ever since that period of amnesia - which the doctors still can't explain, the idiots - Donna can't help but feel there's something watching her. She only ever catches a glimpse, and whenever she turns to look it's gone.

She doesn't believe in all that nonsense about ghosts but... maybe there's something to this one.

When she sees it, it's like she's _remembering_ things, but her mind fights against them. Sometimes it takes her breath away and she has to sit down.

So maybe it is a ghost. But maybe it's something more.

Something important that she can't quite remember.

* * *

A/N Thank you for all the kind reviews so far. Please consider leaving one if you enjoyed this.

Anna


	9. Over

**Author's Notes:** Last one! This is my tribute to the 10th Doctor.

* * *

**OVER**

* * *

This is it, then. This is the end.

It doesn't seem right that this is how he should go. By himself; angry; in pain. It didn't bother him, regenerating last time, because Rose was there and she'd stick with him.

Now, though, it's just him. He's got his "reward" - if something so painful could be called that - but it's not enough.

He's saved the world enough times! Can't they give him a chance for once? It's always _him_ who has to take the grief!

He calms down, tears still falling.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

A/N This is the end, then! It's been great, thank you to everyone who's been reading, whether I know about you or not. I hope you had as much fun reading them as I did writing them!

Shameless plug! - I'm currently planning a collection of drabbles like this for Torchwood. I hope to see some of you there!

Thanks for everything,  
Anna


End file.
